


Sebastian Lacroix, Roastmaster Extraordinaire

by happy_go_fluffy



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Bash vs Gilbert, Bash loves to roast Gilbert, Embarrassed Gilbert, F/M, just another day at work in the orchard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_go_fluffy/pseuds/happy_go_fluffy
Summary: It's summer again in Avonlea. Bash realizes it's extra fun to tease Gilbert now that Anne is his girlfriend and Gilbert realizes having Bash and Anne hang out together is very dangerous for his pride.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	Sebastian Lacroix, Roastmaster Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this scene a while back but I didn't end up using it for anything. Super short but enjoy!

“So Anne,” Bash asked as he worked his way down from the ladder to join Anne and Gilbert on the blanket to take a break from their work. He began pouring himself a cup of water from the canteen and took a long drink before wiping his mouth. “Did you receive any letters from Gilbert this year about what he should wear for parties?”

Anne turned towards Gilbert and quirked an eyebrow at her beau while mentally reviewing the umpteen letters the pair had exchanged over the previous year apart. 

She tore off a piece of bread from the loaf they’d packed as a snack as she replied, extremely curious about where this question was headed. “No, I don’t believe he did. Is there something I should know?” 

A mischievous smile lit up Bash’s face. “I’m not sure if you know this, but the man takes his outfits very seriously.”

“Bash…” Gilbert warned, suddenly realizing what was happening. He desperately wanted to avoid another conversation where the entertainment between Bash and Anne was at his expense, but it was no use. When the two friends got together, there was no way to avoid teasing Gilbert at some point. 

“Oh Anne. You should’ve seen him choosing an outfit for the fair last summer.” Bash began laughing and clutched his chest. “He was in a downright tizzy trying to decide what shirt he should wear,” slapping Gilbert on the shoulder for good measure and earning a scowl from his younger brother. 

“He came in and out of my room multiple times asking what I thought of certain shirts, fiddling with his collars and cuffs, asking about cufflinks or no cufflinks, vest or no vest, and all the shirts were white! I never knew there could be so much to worry about. It’s just a shirt, right Blythe?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes at Bash’s antics. “It was not just a shirt. I was trying to make a good impression with Winnie’s parents! They were from Charlottetown and I wanted to make sure I didn’t stand out while I was with them.” 

Turning to Anne, he continued earnestly. “Choosing the right outfit when meeting new people is important. You want to put your best foot forward. Not to mention people take you more seriously when you’re well dressed.” 

The longer Gilbert explained himself the more Anne and Bash had to fight to school their faces into seriousness, nodding along at all the right places, attempting to appear as though they were listening intently. They were doing surprisingly well until that last bit in which Bash giggled, breaking the dam and causing the pair to collapse into a fit of laughter at Gilbert’s ardent defense of his fashion choices. 

“It’s okay Gilbert. You don’t have to lie to us. We’ll love you no matter what,” Bash teased. “You can just admit that you like fancy clothes. We won’t tell anyone.” 

Gilbert looked positively scandalized. “I don’t _like_ fancy clothes. I need them for my job. It’s different.” He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, his expression changing to a full pout with furrowed eyebrows and downturned lips. 

“Sure, sure, dear. Whatever you say.” Anne leaned over and wrapped an arm around him. “I don’t mind it either way. You looked quite dashing at the fair, so I can’t really complain. Suits agree with you. I wouldn’t mind seeing you in them more often.” Smiling, she looked up at him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Really?” Gilbert asked, his mood brightening with the compliment from his love. 

“Yes really.” She winked at him. “But you mustn't make too much fuss about it, otherwise Marilla might hear you and sit you down for one of her infamous speeches on vanity. Trust me, you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of those.”

He chuckled “I’ll take your word for it.”

“You better watch out, Anne. You just told Blythe that you like him in suits. Pretty soon he’s going to have so many he won’t know what to do with them all. He’ll be as vain as a peacock strutting around trying to get you to fall more madly in love with him. You might’ve just created a monster…”

Anne rolled her eyes at Sebastian before looking fondly back at Gilbert, finding a matching expression on his face. “I’ll take my chances,” she promised, eyes locked with her beau. Gilbert reached up to cup her cheek and began leaning in before Bash cleared his throat loudly. 

“Gilbert, have you no shame, man? I’m right here!” Dramatically he slapped his hands over his eyes. “Please save the googly eyes for when I’m not around, thank you very much. At least give me plausible deniability before you go off asking for trouble if Rachel Lynde magically appears in the orchard, okay?”

Leaning his forehead down on Anne’s shoulder he whined slightly. “Fiiiiine. You’re the worst.”


End file.
